


Dissipate

by Drift



Series: Hooker!AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sex for Favors, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-17 13:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Barricade has offered Jazz to keep him, be his sugar daddy.Jazz has to make up his mind and live with the consequences of his decision.Rating, Tags and Characters will be added on the go.
Relationships: Barricade/Jazz
Series: Hooker!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_"The... The arrangement your brother has... what you told me about... would you consider something like that for yourself?"_

Jazz didn’t expect anything like that offer. Not from Barricade, not now, not… he just didn’t. It caused his processor to blank out for a second. At least he was versed enough to keep a neutral expression. He kept his field in check the most he could as well, additionally pulled it as tight around his frame as possible. It wouldn’t do him any good if Barricade saw how his question troubled him. 

He didn’t even know why, or what part of it sent him in such an emotional turmoil. After another second he could slowly think again and even if he still didn’t know what to answer, he realized that he had to say _ something_. But words failed him still, so he did the only other thing he could right here and now; he leaned in and caught Barricade’s lips in a kiss. 

He was so used to these actions by now, his frame operated on autopilot, it reacted to Barricade’s parting lips and responded without Jazz having to think about it, deepening the kiss. Like that he could concentrate and think about the matter at servo. He already decided that his abstruse emotions weren’t something he wanted to deal with right now, so he tried to push those out of the way. He needed to keep a cool head now, make the _right_ decision not the one that _felt right_. 

Barricade withdrew a little, broke their kiss and stopped Jazz with two strong digits pressed firmly under the Polyhexian’s jaw, as the prostitue tried to look down and away , forcing him to look at him instead. What would Jazz give to have his visor on right now, or a big bottle of strong Kaonite to drown himself in it. His spark spun fast, but he managed a coy smile, because trying to look away out of shyness was probably much better received than looking away because he felt uneasy. 

It didn’t help him to make an educated decision, though. But at least his processor provided him with the only reasonable answer, with a bunch of reasons; having a mech willing to pay for ones every expenses in exchange for sexual favors was an advance to what he did now; working two poorly paid jobs and sleeping with various different mecha, some even complete strangers, what made them potential dangers. Barricade on the other servo had kept him safe, had looked out for him, Jazz knew pretty much what he liked already, what he had to do to keep the cop content.

This proposal was, logically seen, the second best thing what could have happened to him, just overtaken by not having any financial problems at all, aka a legal working permit here in Praxus. And maybe he could get that with Barricade’s help as well… So why did it feel like someone was pouring acid rain all over his insides?

Jazz decided to ignore it, shove the small part of his consciousness that tried to stop him far away and took Barricade’s servo from under his chin into his own, smaller one, before he pressed a small kiss at the knuckles. _He liked holding those servos, didn’t mind them all over his frame. He was probably just shocked that he finally got to have something good, he’d feel at ease about this tomorrow for sure_.

“Yes.”

Jazz’ coy smile turned wider, happier. Until it reached his optics, because whoever made up the rumor, that only a genuine smile could do that, was either naïve or simply never met someone as good in faking it as Jazz was. He still needed something to numb out the harshly roiling part of his essence, until it calmed on its own, accepted that this was good.

“Yes, I would like that, Barricade… how about we talk about it over a nice cube of highgrade?”


	2. Chapter 2

Barricade seemed surprised for only a moment, then he smiled as well and for the first time initiated a kiss, which Jazz reciprocated with trained ease. The enforcer’s servos carefully stroked up the Polyhexian’s sides and the prostitute could feel how the mech’s spike, still buried inside him from their coupling a few minutes ago, started to re-pressurize. He squirmed a little and Barricade broke the kiss. 

"Highgrade sounds good… but it doesn't mix well with talking about... _such_ things. How about we simply enjoy the night and do the talking tomorrow?" firm servos circled down to Jazz’ hips and he nodded. Drinking and interfacing sounded good too. And it would keep his processor occupied enough, he hoped.

"Hmmm, good idea. But I have to admit that the month had been rather tight…" without his brother he didn't try as hard to get patrons to join him for the nights. "So I don't really have any more highgrade here, than what we had earlier" besides the remains from what he had stolen from the bar and not downed. Yet.

Barricade seemed taken aback for a second and Jazz was afraid that he had said something wrong, until the Praxian nodded "I… do have a small assortment at home. If I call for a transport now it should be here in fifteen to twenty minutes, give or take. So we could go for a second round, clean up and continue there?"

That was new. One of his and Ricochet’s rules was to always bring patrons home but never go to them or into their hotel rooms with them. It was too easy to tell that they were from elsewhere and probably didn't have too many connections here... mechs like them, especially prostitutes like them, were at the highest risked to get snatched and end up in mech-trafficking. What would mean losing the last thing they still had; their freedom.

But seeing that Ricochet also spends most of _his_ time at his sugar daddy's place, it probably was okay for him, to do so as well? And Barricade was a mech he knew rather well, at least kind of. And he was a cop, so chances he'd end up chained in his basement, were slim. 

And he had an 'assortment' of highgrade at home. What probably meant that Jazz could get hammered good enough to stop feeling strange. He still wished he could at least contact his brother; tell him where he was going or with whom.

But Barricade needed an answer now, so he, again, had to go with the thing that was most likely the best for him and his future, not what felt most comfortable.

"You want me right here, riding you again or move to somewhere else in here, till the transport arrives?" He asked already moving slightly on top the other's spike, deciding that he would call his twin first thing in the morning. Then he could ask the other what he had to consider, when he sealed the deal with Barricade. 

Maybe Ricochet would be able to explain him why he felt so wrong about it, could help him ease his spark again. Until then, he'd follow his plan to stay distracted with keeping Barricade happy and drinking enough highgrade to feel good again, or at least numb enough to not care. Maybe he could even get a hold on the small amount he still had hidden in the wash racks before they left for the enforcer's place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
I try to go to a daily posting schedule again, since I really enjoyed that during the last two months BUT writing +1000 words a day without any prep is beyond me and my possibilities, so my daily/per chapter goal is 500 words. What means I'll post every day a chapter for ‘Charm and Chains’ (MobBoss!Jazz!AU) OR 'Dissipate' (hooker!AU) OR 'Another Society' (not up yet - Vamp!AU) And/Or other works - Price Verse is on hiatus until I finish the last chapter of 'Blue like...' – which IS in the work and gets some daily writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz leaned against Barricade, his visor back in place. He had slid it over his optics, as they cleaned themselves up and got ready for the transport, in which they sat right now. Barricade had not commented on it, so Jazz guessed it was okay to do so, at least as long as they were out in the open.

He wondered what Barricade would want from him. From what he had gathered from Ricochet his mech liked to parade him around, take him to gatherings and introduced his twin as his lover. Every gathering and meeting was scheduled and besides those outings Ricochet interfaced with the mech, whenever he wished so. When the other was on business trips or worked the day, his twin was out and about . 

Those occasions were when they met up, always at their place, to catch up, talk and check their savings. Lately it was mostly Ricochet who was able to put something up on their account. As of yet his brother hasn’t said a thing about it, but Jazz had felt that Ricochet was not all happy about it, but understanding enough to not push the topic. 

_Maybe now he would be able to add a little more as well?_ He wondered as their transport slowed down and he looked up to Barricade, who nodded down to him. “We are there” The enforcer announced and Jazz separated himself from the slightly bigger mech to get up and out, followed by Barricade. “I’ll pay and then we can go up” Jazz used the moment to look around. It was dark so all he could really make out in the mix of darkness and city lights were a few tall buildings. It wasn’t enough to give him a clue about where in the city they were and he didn’t own a map, the download was not free and the 25 credit he was supposed to pay for it seemed too much for something as simple. 

Jazz tried to look for a street sign, something, since not knowing where he was at all, made him suddenly feel very helpless and exposed. Panic started to rise in him, as Barricade touched his elbow joint and started to guide him towards a building. It was high, from what he could tell 45 floors, with two flats on every floor, if the assembly of the doorbells was something to go by. He also knew that the house number was thirteen, what didn’t help him much, since he didn’t know on which street… and asking Barricade seemed rude, so he didn’t dare to do it and simply followed the Praxian into his residential building and up to the elevator. 

“I… didn’t prepare for guests so excuse the chaos” He remarked causally, pushing the button for the 20th floor before he looked Jazz over. The prostitute suddenly felt insecure, being examined like that in the unrelenting bright elevator lights. He always tried to keep himself up to his best with his few possibilities, but what if that wasn’t enough? What if Barricade suddenly decided that he was not worth the deal? Jazz more than certainly wasn’t able to pay for a transport, even if the ride was short... and without the transport he would have to ask for directions and – 

The light, musical ‘ping’ of the elevator tore him out of his own panicking processor again. The double doors opened up and he followed Barricade to one of two doors that were located opposite from the elevators .


	4. Chapter 4

The moment the flat’s door closed and locked behind him, Jazz twitched nervously and looked back irritated. Did the door only lock, so that no one could get in from the outside or was he actually confined, with no way out? He wanted so badly to try and touch the lock pad, see if it would open for him. 

Before he could try anything his attention was drawn from the door into the livingroom that was directly ahead of him. Or rather to the mech who was roaming through a cupboard. Jazz could make out the telltale sound of bottles being moved against each other. 

“Do you have any preference? I have a few sweetly-flavored, oil infused highgrades, Jetfuel midgrade, Kaonite double filtered-“ “Kaonite sounds great” Jazz chimed in, stepping closer to Barricade, away from the door, actually inspecting the room. From what he could make out the enforcer's livingroom alone had as many square meters as Jazz' and Ricochet’s flat. And the so called chaos was nothing more than a few datapads lying around, some empty boxes in a corner and a polishing set on the table. 

When Jazz arrived behind the Praxian he tried to look around Barricade’s frame to inspect the cupboard’s content. After a quick check he was sure, that yes, the Kaonite was the best choice he could make. The stuff was strong enough to knock him out good and since it was double filtered, it wasn’t as harsh as the stuff he always stole from the bar.

He would have liked to just grab the bottle from the mech's servo and drink the content right out of it but that wasn’t an option. So the Polyhexian put his arms around Barricade and splayed his servos on the other’s front, let them slowly travel south. “How about we clink cubes, have a drink and continue to celebrate our deal? I can’t wait to feel your spike inside me again…” Jazz purred, lips spreading small kisses on the Praxian’s doorwings, causing Barricade to moan under the sinful assault. 

“J-Just let me get some cubes out of the kitchen and you can… we can, yeah, just a moment. Keep that line of action in mind for another second” Barricade mumbled and slowly wound out of Jazz’ arms, handing the prostitute the two chosen bottles, so that he could grab them two cubes to drink from. 

Jazz made use of the Praxian’s short absence and took a swing from the Kaonite, enjoying the mild burn the liquid caused on its way down to his tank. Just a few minutes then he would feel better, finally relax and lose himself in a mix of highgrade and work. And then… probably spend the night besides the enforcer. What was a first as well, since Barricade usually left after he got what he paid for. 

“Here” Barricade took the Jetfuel from Jazz and gave him a clear cube, which the visored mech accepted and filled before he set the Kaonite bottle aside. He waited with patience he actually didn’t have for Barricade to be ready as well and clink cubes with him, just to down half his cube shortly after. The enforcers gave him a look but didn’t comment on the Polyhexian’s behavior, while _he_ only sipped a little from his cube, visibly enjoying the taste.

Jazz set his aside, already starting to feel lighter, less scared, less insecure and less confused. That was his main reason behind liking Kaonite the most; it was strong and had a nearly immediate effect. The intoxicated mech smiled warmly at his patron and soon to be sugar daddy. He leaned down and over to place some well calculated kisses on top the enforcers cover. 

“The highgrade’s nice but how about you let me drink up some of yours? I love tasting you…” 

Jazz lied without a second though, telling Barricade what he told so many before. Effectively coaxing the mech to open up and release his half pressurized spike. Jazz hummed in played delight as he gave the member a lick, just to sink it deep into his intake a second later.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz continued to suck and lick the other's spike until he was tapped on the shoulder and lightly pushed up. He looked up to Barricade, who had put his drink aside and urged Jazz to get up. "How about we continue this in my bed? I'd like to get comfortable with you…" the enforcer requested. The dark mech stood, holding a servo our for Jazz.

The Polyhexian let Barricade pull him up, who elegantly nestled up to the enforcers side. Bis clever digits dancing all over the others frame. The lovely buzz of the highgrade had cleared all his anxiety and relucancy away and he was able to do what he was good at again; seducing his patron. He lacked the easygoing nature of his brother regarding interfacing and their current situation, but he could still get this done just fine, at least now that he was himself again.

"Bed sounds great… the question is, do we make it that far?" He whispered against the warm plating under his lips. Barricade resetted his red optics and seemed speechless, only watching Jazz, who, with a sinful sway to his hips, rounded the darker mech, a single digit trailing seams and markings on Barricade's frame.

As the Praxian finally came out if his trance he chuckled lightly and continued his way, urging Jazz to follow him.

When they entered the room, a not to bright light illuminated it automatically. The bedroom was spacious. On one side was a window as broad as the entire room with a glass door that led to a small balcony. On the opposite wall was a big, comfortable looking bed with night stands on each side. Beside that a big mirror and a commode were all furnishing the room held.

On the walls were several holopics with Barricade and other mechs displayed at various locations. One Jazz recognised; it was the other enforcer that had been in the Bar with Barricade, as he first booked Ricochet and Jazz. For a second he wondered if the other was a good friend of Barricade or only a workmate, but then he remembeted that he wasn't here for that.

"Sooo Barricade. How do you want me… anything in particular I can make you happy with?" It was a standard sentence he used often enough but still tried to pull as if it was a very special occasion each time. 

The enforcer seemed undecided and simply nodded to the bed. "Let's just lay down and make out? See were exactly it leads us? It's not like we're in a hurry" For the first time, that was true. He wouldn't just have Barricade leave after the act, or since this was the others home, leave himself… Jazz would stay. Right now the thought felt strange and unnatural on one servo but somehow tempting on the other.

Maybe he could just cuddle up to his patron after having sex? Pretend for a little while this was real? 

"That sounds sweet" he replied and climed on the bed, giving the cop a little show as he moved with his bared array, slowly sinking down to his front on the soft blankets. Jazz offlined his optics and rubbed his face lightly against the fluffy material, liked how fresh and clean it smelled, how nice it felt against his plating.

He heared and felt how his patron followed him on the bed and onlined his optics again, looking innocently up at the other turning to his side and as Barricade climed over him on his back, stretching his frame out seductively.


	6. Chapter 6

The enforcer looked at Jazz' frame with bright optics, then went down to catch the prostitute's lips again, deepening the kiss the second they parted for him. One servo trailed down the other's sleek side, until it reached Jazz thigh. Reflexive Jazz spread his legs pressing himself against the touch. 

Their kiss came to an end and Barricade scooted down a little, kissing and sucking the lighter mech's neck-cables, while Jazz tipped his head back to give him more room for whatever he wanted to do.

Meanwhile the exploring servo went up again, smoothing over Jazz ventral plating, only to stop at one of his headlights. It has been a while since he had been touched like that, especially by a customer, so his frame reacted to the stimulation immidiatly. 

"Ahh… there… firmer, please!" the words escaped him before he could catch them and he bit his bottom lip as Barricade actually followed his request. 

He was the one who should service his customer, do whatever was requested and reasonable enough, not the other way around. But since he didn't get chided for it, it seemed to not bother the Praxian too much.

Jazz decided to relax again, enjoy this as much as possible. Maybe this was one of the differences of having a sugar daddy versus committing to plain prostitution?

Barricade's mouth travled from his neck down to his other headlight, causing the Polyhexian to squirm underneath the warm lips. It was good, bit strange because instead of demanding anything from him, Barricade seemed pretty happy just tasting him and feel him up. 

"Tell me what you want?" Jazz managed, between heavy vents. His own servos clawing at the sheets underneath. He just needed to do _something_ but wasn't sure if the Praxian was okay with just being touched. So he waited patiently, feeling how his own charge rose more and more. At least he'd be slick enough when Barricade decided to take him.

"You are free to touch me wherever you want, doorwings would feel great" His patron finally breathed against his frame. Something Jazz didn't need to be told twice; deft digits started to run over the sensitive edges of the Praxian's sensor-rich doorwings until he reached the other's door-hinges and started to massage those. 

Finally he was able to draw some sweet sounds from the darker mech as well. Could feel how the enforcer meltered into his touch.

Barricade came up again, looked at him for long moments before he went for a kiss again, lightly grinding against Jazz frame, spike rubbing against the prostitutes wet opening until Jazz moved his hips slightly up, inviting the other to take him.

Barricade moaned into the kiss before he broke it, as he finally pushed in, sinking his spike deep into Jazz' wet valve without any resistance. His pace was kept slow, a servo still at Jazz headlight kneading it, in the same rhythm he thrusted into him.

And for once Jazz was pretty sure he would overload as well, nothing that usually happend at such meetings, mostly because he was busy taking good care of his customers or, if he just had to lay there and take whatever rutting was giving to him, spaced out for most of the time. 

"Oh Barricade…! Ah… k-keep that up and I'll overload before you do" It was a true compliment as much as it was Jazz making sure it was okay for his soon to be sugar daddy. Because he would have to do something now, if Barricade wouldn't want that.

"I'd love to feel that…" 

It was all Jazz needed to hear, to let go and let his charge rise on and on.


End file.
